Nuit de pluie
by stickgirl512
Summary: Au lycée Kul Elna, Yami rencontre un jeune lycéen de 16 ans qui le ressemble, et qui est dans l'humiliation avec les lycéens de 3ème année. Celui-ci va le porter secours contre eux et mettre un terme à leurs agressions envers lui.
1. Rencontre avec un lycéen

Dans la chambre sombre, Yami regardait la pluie dehors, il faisait nuit, il y avait la pleine lune et il faisait froid. Il ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre et se tourna vers son lit, en regardant son mobile. Se levant de son lit, il partit se préparer et sortit dehors se promener dans la nuit. Arrivé dans l'abri de la rue de Bataille Ville, il vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores gravement blessé et épuisé.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta vers chez lui. Le jeune lycéen était mouillé par la pluie, il était mort de froid. Il avait dû marcher après qu'il s'était fait bien corrigé par les lycéens de 3ème année. Arrivé chez lui, Yami monta dans sa chambre et déposa le jeune blessé sur son lit. Il regarda ses blessures, il alla chercher une trousse de soins dans ses affaires, revint vers le lit et commença à retirer les vêtements du jeune garçon et passer du coton d'alcool sur ses blessures. Après qu'il ait fini, il passa les bandages sur lui et se retourna vers la fenêtre. En admirant la lune, il se posait des questions à propos du jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores. Serait-ce à cause de ces gens de 3ème année qui l'avaient corrigé après qu'il était sorti du lycée ? Allait-il le porter secours avant qu'ils lui fassent du mal ? Yami se tourna vers le jeune lycéen aux cheveux tricolores qui s'est paisiblement endormi sur son lit, épuisé par le froid et la pluie. Il le regarda et quitta sa chambre pour dormir sur le canapé du salon.

Le lendemain, lorsque le jeune garçon se réveilla...

? : Hein ?

Yami : Tiens, enfin t'es réveillé.

? : Où suis-je ?

Yami : T'es chez moi. Et je t'ai soigné...

Le jeune lycéen rougit, il ne savait plus quoi dire...

? : M... Merci de m'avoir sauvé et... De m'avoir soigné.

Yami : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

? : Où sont mes vêtements ?

Yami : Je vais te les amener.

Yami courut vers la buanderie pour récupérer les vêtements du garçon et se dirigeait dans sa chambre pour les donner. Le jeune lycéen fût soulagé...

? : Je te remercie de les avoir lavé pour moi.

Yami : De rien.

? : Je vais aller m'habiller et repartir chez moi, merci encore...

Yami le laissa partir s'habiller dans la salle de bain et partit dans la cuisine se faire un petit déjeuner.


	2. Présentations au lycée

Le lendemain, Yami partit au lycée, l'air pensif, il se demandait ce qui ne va pas avec le lycéen qu'il a rencontré l'autre soir. Arrivé dans la salle de cours, il vit le jeune garçon avec ses trois meilleurs amis qui le saluent. Le blond, le brun et la jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, âgés de 16 et 17 ans, ils passaient leurs temps à jouer aux Duels de Monstres à la fin des cours, le garçon aux cheveux tricolores rangeait son jeu dans son sac et se leva quand il aperçut Yami qui est assis en sortant ses affaires. Il s'avance timidement et le salua...

? : Bonjour, je voulais te remercier pour hier...

Yami : Tu n'as pas à te remercier, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

? : Oh...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Yami s'aperçut que le lycéen rougit lorsqu'il tenait son sac sur ses épaules. Celui-ci se mit à se présenter.

Yami : Je suis Yami Sennen, ravi de te rencontrer.

? : Moi, c'est Yugi Muto.

Yami : Ravi de te connaître, Yugi.

Yugi : Eux, ce sont mes amis. Viens, je vais te les présenter !

Yugi fait signe à Yami de venir et ils rencontrent ses trois meilleurs amis.

? : Hey Yugi !

Yugi : Salut, les amis ! Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un !

Yami : Bonjour, je suis Yami Sennen !

? : Enchantée, Yami ! Moi, je m'appelle Téa Gardner.

? : Moi, c'est Tristan Taylor.

? : Et moi, c'est Joey Wheeler, le meilleur ami de Yugi.

Après les présentations, les cinq amis sortent du lycée après les cours, Téa fit un au revoir à ses amis et retourna à son travail au Burger World. Joey et Tristan saluèrent Yami et Yugi, puis Yami partit avec Yugi pour l'accompagner chez lui. Yugi remercia Yami de l'avoir accompagner et partit rentrer chez lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et pensait à Yugi depuis qu'il l'a rencontré au lycée. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure rencontre avec le jeune lycéen qui a toujours eu des ennuis avec les 3èmes année qui n'arrêtaient pas de le frapper lorsqu'il était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui et qui se retrouvait tout seul avec des blessures, mouillé sous la pluie et épuisé malgré qu'il avait marché pour se mettre à l'abri des regards inquiets des gens de Bataille Ville.


	3. Doutes envers Yugi

Le lendemain, Yami arrivait chez Yugi pour l'accompagner au lycée, il entra dans la boutique et il fût accueilli par son grand-père qui arrangeait les jeux vidéos et les jouets dans les rayons.

Grand-père de Yugi : Bonjour

Yami : Bonjour, est-ce que Yugi est là ?

Grand-père de Yugi : Oui, il est parti se préparer et il va descendre. Patiente un peu et tu le verras !

Yami : Merci, je l'attendrai là-haut.

Yami monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour l'attendre qu'il finit de se préparer. Il regarda sa chambre couverte de jeux vidéos dans les étagères et des consoles de jeux avec une télévision, il se demandait comment ça se fait qu'il ait plus de jeux vidéos pour jouer. Il poussa un profond soupir

et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir quand il vit Yugi avec une chemise ouverte et les chaussures à la main.

Yami rougit par la suite quand il vit le torse du jeune garçon, assez fin et qui montrait quelques muscles.

Yugi : Yami ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Yami : Euh... Je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on parte au lycée.

Yugi : D... D'accord.

Yami s'approcha de Yugi et l'aida à boutonner sa chemise.

Yugi : Yami ! J'allais le faire...

Yami : Oui, mais j'ai déjà commencé ! De plus, nous allons être en retard !

Yugi : Oui, dépêchons-nous !

Après que Yami finit de boutonner la chemise de Yugi, les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent en route vers le lycée. Arrivés là-bas, essoufflés, ils rencontrèrent Tristan, Joey et Téa qui les attendent pour venir dans la classe. Tous les lycéens étaient là en train de bavarder avant qu'il y avait le professeur qui se pointa devant les 3èmes années.

Joey : Merde, le professeur est là ! On continuera notre discussion plus tard, les gars !

Tous : Oui.

Et le professeur arriva et commença les cours. Yami restait silencieux quand il regardait Yugi en classe, il pensait à lui et il se demandait qui sont ces gens de 3ème année qui l'avaient tabassé lors du soir où il était en chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Après les cours, Yami vit Yugi quitter la salle de classe et décida de le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes.


	4. Révélation des doutes

Yami arriva aux toilettes et vit Yugi qui pleurait. Ce dernier vit Yami, debout devant lui, avec les larmes qui rendirent sa vision floue. Yami s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

Yami : Yugi ?

Yugi : …

Yami : Que se passe-t-il, Yugi ?

Yugi : Yami, je...

Yami lui serra la main et le prit dans ses bras, il ne pût s'empêcher de voir Yugi pleurer sur le fait que les lycéens de 3ème année l'avaient humilié et le considèrent comme un petit microbe. Yami prend son visage entre ses mains.

Yami : Ne t'inquiète pas, Yugi... Je te protégerai.

Yugi : Vraiment ?

Yami : Oui.

Yugi : Merci... Merci, Yami !

Yugi fut rassuré dans les bras de son ami. Yami lui essuya les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues avec la manche de sa veste.

Yami : Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui ?

Yami : Dis-moi qui sont ces enfoirés qui t'ont fait la peau !

Yugi : C'est... C'est...

Yami : T'as pas à avoir peur, je t'ai dit que je te protégerai.

Yugi : Ceux qui m'ont frappé, c'est les gens de 3ème année et leur président que tu vois là, c'est Bakura et son bras droit, Ushio !

Yami : C'est donc ça... ?

Yugi : Oui...

Yami continua de serrer le jeune Mutô dans ses bras. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et prirent son sac et rejoindre Yami qui l'attendait. Ils sortirent des toilettes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée, tous les deux marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Yugi et celui-ci invita Yami à dormir chez lui.


	5. Réveil

Yami se réveilla et vit Yugi qui dormait à côté de lui, il avait le visage en feu lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son partenaire dormait sur le même lit.

Yugi : Bonjour Yami, bien dormi ?

Yami : O-Oui...

Yugi : Tu es tout rouge, Yami.

Yami : O-Oui, c'est bien la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un

Yugi : Hmm... Oui. Bon, on va se préparer pour les cours du matin ?

Yami : Oui.

Yami alla prendre son uniforme du lycée et s'habilla pendant que Yugi finit de prendre sa douche et s'apprêtait à s'habiller. Celui-ci vit Yami assis sur son lit qui l'attendait en souriant et il l'aida encore à boutonner sa chemise.

Yugi : Yami, je vais le faire... Laisse donc.

Yami ( en rigolant ) : J'ai déjà commencé, tu ne m'empêcheras pas !

Yugi : D'accord, vu que ça t'amuse.

Yami : Tu viens toujours en retard au lycée ?

Yugi : Oui, quand j'avais des ennuis avec le conseiller.

Yami : Bien, il est temps de se dépêcher, nous allons être en retard.

Yugi : Oui !

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent et partirent tranquillement au lycée pour rejoindre leur bande. Les trois amis les saluèrent en les accueillant.

Tous : Salut, vous deux.

Yugi : Bonjour, les amis.

Yami : Salut, les gars !

Et la bande de Yugi partirent ensemble en classe et les cours commencèrent.


	6. Piège de la bande d'Ushio

Après les cours de cet après-midi, Yami s'approcha de Yugi quand celui-ci rangeait ses affaires.

Yami : Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui ?

Yami : Ca te dit qu'on rentre ensemble comme l'autre soir ?

Yugi : Bien sûr.

Les deux adolescents prirent leurs sacs et sortirent du lycée lorsqu'ils virent Ushio accompagné de sa bande de 3ème année dont parlait Yugi. Il était grand, on dirait un géant de 2 mètres. Les délinquants de 3ème année étaient armés et les regardèrent d'un air souriant et complètement cruel.

Ushio : Tiens, Yugi Mutô ! Comme on se retrouve...

Yugi : Ushio, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Ushio : Il paraît que t'es encore entier.

Il se tourna vers Yami, qui, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son horrible caractère.

Ushio : Tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là avec Yugi. C'est qui ? Ton copain ?

Yugi : C'est mon ami !

Ushio ne semblait pas apprécier ces deux adolescents qui étaient comme des versions. Yami tenta de protéger Yugi contre ce dernier. Il fût signe à sa bande de se préparer à les corriger lorsqu'ils partirent vers la sortie du lycée.

Ushio : Tuez-les.

Le soir arriva, Yami et Yugi étaient sur le chemin du retour, après une balade au resto Burger World pour manger, ils se sentaient tranquilles de ne plus voir le géant du lycée. Ils regardèrent la bande d'Ushio qui leur bloquaient la route avec leurs armes. Yugi avait si peur, si peur de perdre et voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Yami n'aurait plus d'autres choix de défendre son ami car il lui avait juré qu'il va le protéger contre ces délinquants qui lui cherchaient des ennuis. Les gars du 3ème année attaquèrent le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores qui, ne se laissa pas faire et celui-ci défonçait le lycéen avec l'aide de son poing. Après, Yami prenait l'arme de ce dernier et commença à frapper les autres délinquants en leur laissant plusieurs blessures au visage et aux restes du corps. Les autres s'enfuirent sans être les suivants à subir les coups de ce jeune adolescent. Yami lâcha son arme, vit la pluie tomber et se tourna vers Yugi, qui était trop effrayé... Et en pleurs.


	7. Sentiments

Ce fût une minute de silence sous la pluie avec les deux jeunes adolescents, Yugi se retrouva dans les bras de Yami et le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Il sentit sa chaleur et son odeur l'enlacer. Les deux garçons se détachèrent, prennaient leurs sacs et partirent reprendre le chemin du retour, trempés jusqu'aux os. Yami regarda son ami rentrer chez lui et il partit rentrer chez lui à son tour.

Le lendemain, Yami partit chercher Yugi chez lui pour aller au lycée ensemble. Il vit celui-ci devant la boutique, qui l'attendait... Il rougissait quand il l'aperçut lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

Yami : Bonjour Yugi.

Yugi : Bonjour Yami.

Yami : Je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on aille au lycée ensemble.

Yugi : Super ! Allons-y !

Yami fut étonné de voir Yugi sourire, ce qui le fit rougir celui-ci. En chemin vers le lycée, ils virent Tristan, Joey et Téa. Ils les saluèrent et partirent ensemble en cours. Dans la salle de classe, Joey s'approcha de Yami en mettant son bras sur son épaule.

Joey : Tiens, on dirait que tu t'entends bien avec mon meilleur pote.

Yami : Ouais, c'est un garçon sympa.

Joey : Ouais, dés fois, il lui arrive d'être en retard au lycée.

Yami : Oui...

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores fut surpris un peu d'entendre ce qu'avait dit Joey à propos de Yugi, il se demandait s'il aurait l'occassion de le revoir et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ce fût la fin des cours, toute la bande regarda Yugi partir vers la caféteria se prendre à manger et décida de prendre une pause déjeuner et s'installer sur le toit du lycée pour discuter et s'amuser.

Yami : Dites, les gars... Où est passé Yugi ?

Tristan : A la caféteria. Il va revenir !

Joey : Ouais, et moi je l'attends pour que je repars avec lui prendre des sandwiches à la caféteria !

Téa : Joey, sois patient pour une fois.

Joey : J'essaie... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yami ? Tu restes ici pour attendre Yugi ?

Yami : Oui.

Yami s'assit par terre, sur le mur. Il admira le ciel bleu avec les nuages blancs qui flottaient, il se tourna et regarda la bande de Yugi s'amuser. Il fut surpris par Yugi avec la nourriture qu'il avait amené de la caféteria.

Yugi : Tiens, je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé !

Yami : Merci, Yugi.

Lorsque la bande à Yugi partirent rejoindre la salle de cours, son ami invita Yami à manger en lui souriant. Yami le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui, en face du grillage.

Yami : Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui ?

Yami : Hmm... Tu es libre après les cours ?

Yugi : Euh... Oui. Pourquoi faire ?

Yami : Pour qu'on se fasse une journée détente tous les deux, qu'on se promène et qu'on s'amuse. S'il te plaît, accepte.

Yugi ne savait pas quoi dire, il valida sa proposition. Yami lui prit sa main et la serra contre la sienne puis l'invita à son tour à s'allonger par terre avec lui pour admirer les nuages dans le ciel. Yugi rougit lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé à côté de Yami, il sentit son coeur battre et son souffle caresser ses cheveux. Les deux garçons entendirent la cloche sonner, Yugi se leva et son ami fit de même à son tour pour descendre du toit du lycée et rejoindre leur bande dans la salle de classe.

A la fin des cours, Yami rejoint Yugi qui s'apprétait à quitter la salle de classe et rentrer chez lui.

Yami : Yugi ! Attends-moi, s'il te plaît !

Yugi : Yami ?!

Yami : Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer tout seul chez toi, hein ?

Yugi : Non... Tu vas rentrer après ?

Yami : Ouais.

Les deux garçons partirent ensemble sur le chemin du retour vers la maison de Yugi. Yami déposa son ami chez lui.

Yami : A demain, Yugi.

Yugi : A demain, Yami.

Et Yami partit rentrer chez lui tranquillement.


	8. Journée détente

Yami sortit de chez lui, il se mit en route pour aller chercher Yugi et pour aller passer leur journée ensemble. Lorsqu'il passa devant chez lui, il aperçut son grand-père qui le reconnait à peine et qui lui fit signe de la main.

Grand-père de Yugi : Bonjour Yami. Tu es venu chercher Yugi ?

Yami : Bonjour Mr Muto. Où est-il ?

Grand-père de Yugi : Il est encore dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer.

Yami : Merci, je l'attendrai là-haut.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores monta jusqu'à la chambre de Yugi pour l'attendre. Il s'assit sur son lit pour l'attendre jusqu'à ce que Yugi ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et le vit assis sur son lit.

Yugi : Yami ? Bonjour. Tu m'attendais ?

Yami : Oui. Pour qu'on fasse notre journée détente.

Yugi : Oh... Je finis de me préparer et on y va.

Yami laissa son ami finir de se préparer, puis, après que Yugi ait fini, ils sortirent de la chambre de Yugi et partirent de la boutique pour aller vers Domino City. Après une balade dans la ville, Yami apporta un soda à Yugi et pour lui aussi après la belle journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Après avoir bu, ce fût côté jeux vidéos, les deux adolescents s'amusent comme des fous lorsque Yami vit Yugi se défouler sur la borgne, ça le rendait heureux de le voir quand il était dans tous les jeux vidéos.

Après leur journée détente, il emmèna Yugi chez lui et il partit rentrer chez lui sous la pluie, heureux d'avoir passé la journée avec son partenaire.


	9. Regards dans le coucher de soleil

Yami partit au lycée très tôt, heureux d'avoir passé la journée avec Yugi hier. Il arriva au lycée et vit Yugi qui était arrivé très tôt et qui rejoint sa bande quand celle-ci le salua.

Tous : Bonjour Yami.

Yami : Bonjour les gars.

Téa : C'était comment la journée détente avec Yugi ? Yugi nous a tout raconté de ce que vous avez fait.

Yami : Comment te dire... C'était génial !

Joey : Vraiment ?

Yami : Ouais.

Toute la bande d'amis de Yami et Yugi parlèrent et partirent ensemble dans la salle de classe. Après les cours, ce fût la pause déjeuner. Yami se leva et s'approcha de Yugi qui s'apprêtait à partir de la salle de classe.

Yami : Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui, Yami ?

Yami : Ca te dit qu'on part déjeuner ensemble ?

Yugi : Bien sûr, j'allais partir vers la caféteria pour chercher mon repas.

Les deux garçons partirent ensemble à leur pause déjeuner, ils prenaient leurs repas et mangèrent ensemble. Après le repas, Yami prit Yugi par la main et l'amena vers le toit du lycée pour se détendre et regarder les nuages qui flottèrent dans le ciel. Ce fut le silence entre les deux lycéens qui se regardèrent en souriant.

Yugi : Yami ?

Yami : Ouais ?

Yugi : Cette journée détente, hier... C'était super !

Yami : Ouais, on remet ça quand tu veux.

Yugi : D'accord.

Yami regarda son ami et le serra dans ses bras, Yugi fit de même à son tour. Yugi se sépara de Yami lorsque la sonnerie du lycée sonna mais fût retenu par Yami.

Yami : Yugi !

Yugi : O... Oui ?

Yami : Allons au toit du lycée après la classe !

Yugi : D'accord.

Yami laissa Yugi partir vers la salle de classe pour rejoindre sa bande. Il descendit du toit du lycée pour rejoindre la salle de classe en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

Après les cours, Yami fit signe à Yugi de venir avec lui. Yugi le rejoint et son ami le prit par la main et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour monter vers le toit du lycée. Ils virent le beau coucher de soleil briller sous leurs yeux et profitèrent de leur moment ensemble sans se faire surprendre par Ushio et sa bande ou la bande de Yugi.

Yami : Yugi...

Yugi : Oui ?

Yami : Les examens d'hiver vont commencer lors des vacances qui vont arriver, ça te dit de venir chez moi pour réviser avec moi ?

Yugi : Hmm... Bien sûr. J'accepterai de t'aider ! D'ailleurs, dépêchons-nous de rentrer avant que la pluie tombe !

Yami : Tu as raison !

Ce fut la nuit tombée et la pluie commença à tomber sur les deux garçons qui sortirent du lycée et qui se mirent à courir, main dans la main, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Yugi. Yugi lâcha la main de Yami et partit rentrer chez lui.

Yami : A demain, Yugi.

Yugi : A demain, Yami.

Et à son tour, Yami rentra chez lui, l'uniforme du lycée trempé, dans sa bonne humeur.


	10. Premier baiser sur le toit du lycée

Le lendemain, Yami partit chercher Yugi chez lui pour aller au lycée ensemble. Lorsqu'il arriva, il le rencontra et vit Téa avec lui.

Yami : Bonjour, vous deux.

Tous : Bonjour Yami !

Yugi fût surpris de voir Yami, Téa fût contente de les voir s'entendre puis les trois amis continuèrent le chemin vers le lycée.

Arrivés au lycée, ils partirent rejoindre Joey et Tristan qui les saluèrent et foncèrent vers la salle de classe avant l'heure des cours. Après les cours, la pause déjeuner. Yami partit avec Yugi vers la caféteria pour prendre leurs repas et déjeunèrent cette fois avec la bande de Yugi.

Joey : Woah, il y a autant de nourriture dans ce caféteria, la chance que j'ai pris ce qu'il faut !

Tristan : Ouais, et on peut tous les prendre à volonté avant tout le monde !

Joey : Ca, tu l'as dit !

Les deux amis rigolèrent et mangèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Ushio et sa bande de 3ème année débarquer à la caféteria. Ils se dirigèrent vers Yami et ses amis, puis Ushio lança un faux sourire à Yugi. Joey et Tristan ont perdu leurs motivations lorsque le géant s'apprêtait à mettre une aggression envers n'importe qui dans le lycée.

Ushio : Comme on se retrouve, les loosers...

Yami : Tu fous quoi ici ?

Ushio : Je te reconnais, toi... T'es le pote de notre ami Yugi, hein ?

Le géant s'adressa au jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores qui était mort de trouille, à force de ne plus dire un mot. Yami serra Yugi contre lui, et lança un regard noir à Ushio.

Yami : Ouais, et qui a mis un de tes potes au tapis !

Ushio : Comme t'es intéressant, sosie à Yugi... J'admets que t'es doué pour te défendre.

Yami : Ouais. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux à Yugi ?

Ushio : Régler nos comptes.

Yugi resta blotti contre Yami, ses larmes commencèrent à couler, il se sépara de lui et commença à sortir ses cartes pour les mettre sur la table.

Yami : Yugi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yugi regarda Ushio, et se mit à piocher une carte dans son jeu. Yami fût surpris par le courage de son ami puis il remarqua la carte qu'il vient de piocher.

Yugi : Ne t'en fais pas, Yami... Je sais ce que je fais ! Fais-moi confiance !

Ushio resta presque sans voix en voyant la carte que Yugi vient de piocher, il savait que Yugi vient de gagner donc, il attrapa ce dernier par le col de sa veste et sortit son couteau pour ensuite le tuer mais fût arrêté par Joey, Tristan et Yami. Yami aida Yugi à se relever et se mit à se battre contre Ushio. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire par le premier de la classe, il commença par attraper Yami par le col de sa veste. Le garçon aux cheveux tricolores se mit à lui mettre un coup de genou sur les côtes, en se libérant du géant, et il lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Tout le monde était sans voix, mais il fût surpris par l'abilité et la force de Yami en pleine bagarre. Les délinquants de 3ème année étaient maintenant morts de trouille lorsque Yami leur lança un regard terrifiant et s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores se tourna vers Yugi.

Yugi : Yami... Merci. Et merci à vous aussi, les gars ! Sans vous, je serai déjà en danger !

Tous : Il n'y a pas d'quoi, Yugi !

Le calme régnait à la caféteria, Yami sortit de la caféteria en prenant Yugi par la main, ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent vers le toit du lycée, essouflés.

Yami : Yugi...

Ce dernier serra Yugi dans ses bras, prit son menton avec ses doigts pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yugi fût surpris par le contact de son baiser lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement. Il serra la veste de Yami lorsque celui-ci continua de l'embrasser. Yugi fût hypnotisé par son baiser lorsque Yami l'embrassa avec la langue. Ce dernier l'embrassa savoureusement, Yugi se laissa faire. Yami arrêta de l'embrasser et continua de regarder Yugi en le serrant contre lui, son partenaire se sépara de lui, l'arrêtant tout rouge.

Yugi : Yami, nous ne pouvons pas... Joey, Tristan ou Téa pourrait nous voir !

Yami : Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi !

Yugi : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Yami... Je... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Yami : J'ai compris, Yugi... C'est pareil pour moi ! Allons en cours !

Yami et Yugi se regardèrent et quittèrent le toit du lycée pour aller rejoindre la salle de classe.


	11. Enfin seuls sur le toit du lycée

Dans la salle de classe, ce fut le silence. Tous les élèves travaillèrent en suivant leurs cours tranquillement, Yami observait son partenaire qui suivait peu les cours donc, il ne cessa pas de le regarder car il se sentait heureux de l'avoir embrassé. Yugi tourna la tête et remarqua Yami le regarder amoureusement, un moment donné, il le regarda lorsqu'il lui faisait des signes. Il comprit que ses signes veulent dire "viens avec moi sur le toit du lycée à la fin des cours", Yugi apprécia ce message et tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de se regarder et continuèrent de suivre les cours chacun de leur côté.

La fin des cours arriva, tous les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent tous de la salle de classe. Yami rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle pour aller vers le toit du lycée, Yugi continua de discuter avec Joey, Tristan et Téa à propos des cartes de duels de monstres. Les trois amis quittèrent la salle après avoir laissé Yugi seul et ce dernier quitta la salle après que ses amis furent sortis. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, monta dessus et arriva vers le toit du lycée. Il vit Yami qui l'attendait sur le toit, devant les grilles métalliques, il vient vers lui et Yami le serra dans ses bras en le regardant puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Yugi fut surpris par le tendre baiser de Yami qu'il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le manche de sa veste derrière son partenaire. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent un long moment et ce fût Yugi qui reprit son souffle quand il posa ses mains sur le visage de Yami qui posa un baiser sur son cou.

Yugi : Y... Yami !

Yami ( en se retirant du cou de Yugi ) : Quoi ?

Yugi : Je ne sais pas... Si nous pouvons faire ça ici... Sur le toit.

Il fut si embarrassé que Yami le regarda dans les yeux lorsque celui-ci mit ses mains sur le visage de Yugi.

Yami : Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi être paniqué ! Tu es avec moi, et nous sommes que tous les deux !

Yugi : Et si quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ? A part Joey ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons lui expliquer ?

Yami : Ecoute, Yugi... Nous n'allons rien dire, ni à Joey, ni à personne !

Yugi : Mais je-

Il fut vite interrompu par Yami qui l'embrassa savoureusement en tenant son visage. Il abandonna son visage en embrassant son cou, Yugi le laissa faire. Yami s'attaqua à sa veste et le retira puis il enleva son débardeur noir pour voir un corps jeune et avec quelques muscles, il se mit à regarder Yugi les étoiles dans les yeux lorsque son partenaire ne put s'empêcher d'enlever la veste et le débardeur de Yami pour voir un corps fin avec quelques muscles.

Yugi : Yami, tu...

Yami : Je quoi ?

Yugi : Mon Dieu... Tu as un corps bien dessiné !

Yami : Ouais, toi, au contraire... T'es sexy avec ce corps jeune.

Yugi : Oh merci !

Les deux lycéens se retrouvèrent torse nu et continuèrent de s'embrasser avec la langue savoureusement lorsque Yami plaqua son partenaire sur le sol et se mit à enlever son pantalon. Il baissa le boxer du jeune Mutô et eut une vision érotique lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois un sexe dressé grand et fort de Yugi, il ne résista pas et ne pût s'empêcher de le suçer, ce qui fit frémir son partenaire qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Après l'avoir suçé, il remonta jusqu'au visage de Yugi pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yugi enleva à son tour le pantalon et le slip de Yami, après il regarda Yami en rougissant. Yami prit la tête de son partenaire par les cheveux qui fût surpris par sa brutalité et le força à le sucer, Yugi sentit ses larmes remplir dans ses yeux quand il avait le membre de Yami dans sa bouche, ce dernier lâcha ses cheveux et les caressa en le regardant suçer son membre tendrement. Il poussa un cri de jouissement et le liquide mystérieux sortit de la bouche de son partenaire qui pût se retirer et reprendre son souffle. Yami regarda Yugi en le plaquant encore une fois au sol en le positionnant et en le dominant puis, il continua de l'embrasser savoureusement.

Yugi le laissa faire encore en mettant ses mains sur son dos, Yami s'arrêta de l'embrasser et mit ses trois doigts dans la bouche de l'adolescent. Comprenant vite le message, Yugi les suça tout en les rendant humides, Yami retira les doigts de la bouche de son partenaire et les glissa pour atteindre son entrée. Il mit ses doigts dans sa prostate, ce qui fit Yugi pousser un cri de plaisir. Après avoir retiré ses doigts, il se mit à lécher et mordre ses tétons. Yami abandonna ses tétons pour venir vers le visage de Yugi et coller ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher d'émettre un cri. Quelques instants plus tard, Yami repositionna son Yugi au sol en le dominant, il écarta ses jambes et son partenaire sentit son sexe le pénétrer.

Yugi : Ahh... Yami ! Continue...

Yami obéit et le jeune adolescent finit par pousser un petit cri de plaisir, ce qui fut sourire ce dernier, qui continua de faire le va-et-vient à son bien-aîmé. Ils continuèrent pendant 1 heure... Avant la tombée de la nuit, Yami regarda Yugi qui s'était allongé à côté de lui sur le sol du toit du lycée, se mit à l'embrasser sur le front et le serra dans ses bras.

Yami : Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui ?

Yami : Dis-moi, ça t'a plu ?

Yugi : Oh oui, beaucoup !

Yami : Ca te dirait de recommencer un jour ?

Yugi : Je te dirais oui sans hésiter

Yami : Tu me le promets ?

Yugi : Je te le promets.

Yami se mit à embrasser Yugi, dans ses bras. Les deux adolescents continuèrent de s'embrasser un long moment et se mirent à s'habiller avant que la nuit commença à tomber. Ils se dépêchèrent tous les deux de descendre, main dans la main, et se mirent à rejoindre la sortie du lycée. Yami accompagna Yugi chez lui et partit rentrer chez lui, de bonne humeur.


	12. Tous les deux, enfin seuls

Le lendemain, ce fût une journée agréable pour Yami mais cette fois-ci, c'était chaud comme hier soir. Il s'était souvenu qu'il avait embrassé Yugi et qu'il avait couché avec lui, en souriant de plus belle, il se sentait heureux et bien. Il se demandait s'il allait recommencer avec lui encore et encore. Il courut prendre une douche et partit se préparer pour aller au lycée. Dehors, c'était un temps nuageux lorsque Yami faisait le chemin vers le lycée. Il y avait juste un ciel bleu derrière les nuages qui flottent et qui montrent au moins quelques rayons de soleil. En chemin, il vit Téa qui l'avait vu et qui le salua de la main en souriant.

Téa : Bonjour Yami.

Yami : Bonjour Téa.

Téa : Tu sors toujours tôt pour aller au lycée ?

Yami : Oui.

Téa fut surprise de voir son ami tout aussi heureux et de bonne humeur, elle se demanda ce qui se passe chez lui. Elle ne comptait de ne plus lui poser de questions à propos du fait qu'il soit heureux et de bonne humeur. Et aussi du fait qu'il ait quelque chose à cacher ? Les deux adolescents continuèrent le chemin vers le lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils croisèrent Yugi et ses deux amis en les saluant. Yami salua Yugi qui fût heureux de le revoir lorsque celui-ci courut vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Les trois amis de Yugi les regardèrent, tous surpris, en se demandant ce qui se passe entre eux-deux. Joey avait beau les intérroger mais il fût vite interrompu par la cloche du lycée qui sonna, ce qui signifie qu'ils doivent aller en classe au plus vite.

Dans la salle de classe, les cours commencèrent, tout le monde travaillait tranquillement, il n'y eut aucun bruit, juste le silence total. Après les cours, ce fût la pause déjeuner, Yugi se leva et il sentit ses bras enroulés sur lui, il se retourna et vit le regard de Yami posé sur le sien.

Yugi : Yami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci remarqua le sourire de Yami et ne pût s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses bras qui tiennent son corps tout entier, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser échapper.

Yami : Allons déjeuner ensemble.

Yugi : D'accord.

Les deux garçons partirent à la caféteria ensemble pour déjeuner, tous les étudiants apportèrent leurs déjeuners ou partirent s'acheter à manger dans la caféteria. Yami et Yugi prennaient leurs déjeuners et mangèrent ensemble, sans les trois amis qui les regardaient bizarrement. Après le déjeuner, Yami prit Yugi par la main et se dirigèrent tous les deux dans l'escalier pour monter vers le toit du lycée pour se rafraichir un peu. Yami invita son partenaire à s'asseoir à côté de lui par terre, le dos collé au mur. Yugi obéit et s'assit à côté de Yami pour lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il vit celui-ci le tenir par la main. Après que Yami le tenait par la main, il s'empara de son Yugi en le prenant par la taille et ce dernier se retrouva sous lui. Yugi rougit lorsqu'il fût plaquer au sol par Yami qui le regarda en souriant, ce dernier l'embrassa savoureusement. Yugi approfondit son baiser avec hésitation lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur son dos, une fois le baiser terminé, il vit Yami le relever et s'asseoir sur lui, face-à-face. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment lorsqu'ils entendirent la cloche sonner, annonçant que c'est la fin de la pause.

Yugi : Yami, allons en cours ! La cloche est en train de sonner !

Yami : Oui.

Yami prit son Yugi par le bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chance qu'ils ne faisaient pas remarquer.

Yami : Nous continuerons ce soir après les cours.

Yugi : D'accord.

Et les deux garçons partirent ensemble à la salle de classe pour rejoindre la bande à Yugi et les autres lycéens, main dans la main.


End file.
